Sonhos
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Eriol tenta dar um empurrãozinho no relacionamento de Touya e Yukito. YAOI


- Que sono...

Yukito entrou em casa cambaleando de sono. As aulas estavam sendo mais duras do que ele pensava. Nos últimos tempos, um sono sobrenatural lhe dominava constantemente. Mesmo que dormisse dez, doze horas por dia não adiantava. De fato, isto estava deixando todos preocupados, inclusive seu melhor amigo, Touya.

Sem ânimo sequer para trocar de roupa, Yukito se jogou na cama e nem chegou a sentir a textura do lençóis. Caiu num sono profundo.

No mundo dos sonhos, alguém lhe esperava. Era um homem muito alto, de aparência bela, máscula, impressionante. Na verdade, Yukito não se lembrava de ter visto um ser mais belo do que aquele antes.

Mas a beleza da pessoa que estava sentado a sua frente não era o seu único atrativo...

Aquela energia... aquela energia poderosa... tão quente, tão fantástica. Era como a energia de Deus.

Seu próprio Deus.

- Clow!

No seu sonho, ele tinha asas. Asas enormes, assim como seus cabelos. Elas lhe ajudaram a se aproximar daquele ser, que ele sabia que amava.

- Clow! É mesmo você?

Ele deu um sorriso mas nada respondeu.

- Clow, eu esperei tanto por este momento... eu, eu... precisava te encontrar de novo. Tinha tantas coisas... tantas coisas pra te falar... eu...

De repente, ele parou. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava falando nem de quem era, na verdade, aquele homem. Como sabia o nome dele? Por que sentia aquele aperto no coração quando olhava pra ele? Por que sentia aquela certeza de que estava diante de um ser muito amado? Percebeu que todos aqueles sentimentos e também tudo o que ele dizia saía de dentro dele sem que pudesse controlar. Como se aqueles sentimentos não lhe pertencessem e sim a outra pessoa. E essa constatação lhe deu medo.

- O que há? - o homem sorriu pra ele - De quê tem medo?

- Quem é você? - Yukito perguntou e agora não tinha mais asas e nem cabelos compridos, tinha a aparência de sempre. - O que quer?

Aquele homem, tão alto, tão incrivelmente esmagador não deixou de sorrir nem mesmo quando viu a expressão de pânico que se formou na face de Yukito.

- Reconheço que ainda é cedo pra você. Mas... não temos muito tempo... - ele levantou um enorme báculo.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

Ele não respondeu. Yukito viu um brilho sair do báculo e também um desenho engraçado se criar debaixo dos pés dele, mas quando abriu a boca para perguntar o que era tudo aquilo...

- O quê!

Yukito deu um salto da cama. Ofegante, jogou as cobertas para o lado e passou a mão pela cabeça diversas vezes. Suava frio e tremia ao mesmo tempo.

- Que sonho foi esse? - Ele começou a puxar pela memória - havia um homem e ele... ele...

O que tinha ele?

Yukito fez força pra lembrar dos detalhes, do que tinha sido dito, do que tinha lhe assustado tanto naquele sonho tão estranho, mas as lembranças lhe escaparam rapidamente. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada do que tinha sonhado. Mas mesmo assim, a sensação estranha que estava sentindo não se dissipava.

Yukito esfregou os rosto com as mãos, finalmente dando alguma atenção ao despertador que se desmanchava de tanto tocar.

Tinha mesmo é que parar de pensar em tantas besteiras e tratar de se arrumar pra escola. Afinal, não podia se atrasar novamente.

* * *

Yukito não precisou esperar muito. Em poucos minutos, Touya se aproximava, montado na sua bicicleta. Como sempre.

Mas... Yukito sentiu o seu corpo inteiro estremecer quando bateu os olhos nele. Na verdade, seu corpo tremeu com tanta força que Yukito realmente teve medo de que o amigo tivesse percebido. Foi com alívio que se deu conta de que Touya não o olhava de forma estranha.

- Oi! - Touya sorriu pra ele, parando a bicicleta.

- O...oi... - Yukito gaguejou, sentindo as pernas bambas. E logo percebeu que o seu corpo todo tremia. E muito.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Yukito fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar a todo custo. Era tão estranho... por que seu corpo estava reagindo dessa forma à simples visão de Touya? Ele simplesmente não podia entender. Sim, era bem verdade que sabia que os seus sentimentos pelo melhor amigo ultrapassavam em muito a amizade, mas... desde que se dera conta dessa verdade, tentava a todo custo deixar aquele sentimento de lado se concentrando unicamente na profunda amizade que sempre tiveram um pelo outro. Tudo bem que ele tinha falhado completamente em abafar seus sentimentos mas... nunca chegara a esse ponto, nunca sentira tamanha excitação só de olhar pra ele.

- Yuki! - a voz de Touya tentou lhe arrancar daquele transe voluntário em que tinha se enfiado por causa do medo de olhar pra ele de novo e enfrentar aquelas sensações prazerosas, mas, ao mesmo tempo tão torturantes. - Yuki! Você está bem?

Foi aí que aconteceu a última coisa que podia ter acontecido. Touya o tocou. Apertou seus ombros num gesto mais preocupado do que carinhoso e o sacudiu na tentativa de fazer com que reagisse.

Aquele simples contato quase fez Yukito desmaiar. Sentiu um prazer que beirava a dor e quase ejaculou só em sentir aquele contato tão banal, tão comum.

Mas Touya estava completamente alheio a isso e continuava a apertar seus ombros.

- To.. ya... - Yukito finalmente perdeu completamente a força nas pernas quando tentou falar qualquer coisa. Isso só fez as coisas piorarem ainda mais porque obrigou seu amigo a apertá-lo nos braços para que não caísse no chão.

O corpo de Yukito se sacudiu todo. Ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás e gemeu. Estar tão próximo a ele era um pesadelo terrível e, ao mesmo tempo, um sonho proibido.

- To.. to-ya... eu...

- Eu vou te levar pra casa. Você não está nada bem.

Touya pegou Yukito no colo como se ele nada pesasse e o carregou de volta até sua casa. Sentia seu amigo tremer tanto em seus braços e os seus gemidos eram tão altos que estava realmente ficando assustado. Touya sabia bem que Yuki estava sofrendo com alguma coisa... mas... realmente nunca pensou que Yukito poderia sentir dor física além de tudo que já estava passando. Sim, porque só poderia ser uma enorme dor o que estava fazendo Yukito se retorcer tanto nos seus braços e gemer tão alto.

Touya empurrou a porta da casa de Yukito com os pés e entrou, procurando colocar Yukito na cama.

- Yuki... - ele chamou preocupado, enquanto o colocava sobre os travesseiros com todo o cuidado - está melhor?

- Vá... vá... pra aula... - Yukito fez força pra falar, se encolhendo.

- Ir pra aula? Você tá doido? E deixar você assim? Yuki...

- Por favor.. eu... estou bem! Vai pra aula... daqui a pouco eu lhe sigo.

- Mas...

- Por favor! Confia em mim e me deixa sozinho. Eu.. estou muito cansado...

Touya andou pra lá e pra cá umas quatro vezes, completamente indeciso. Não parecia nem um pouco correto abandonar Yukito naquele estado, mesmo que ele estivesse lhe pedindo tanto.

- Yuki... você tem certeza? Você sabe que eu posso ficar e...

- To-ya... vá! - Yukito implorou, deixando passar um sofrimento que parecia sobrenatural. - eu... prometo que vou me encontrar com você no intervalo.

- Você está doido! Nunca agüentaria sair daqui nessas condições! - Touya disse isso enquanto tocava seu rosto com delicadeza, mas o suficiente para fazer Yukito soltar um longo gemido cheio de sofrimento e prazer.

- To... ya... por favor...

Touya olhos pra Yukito nos olhos.

- Tudo bem. Como você quiser. - Touya se rendeu finalmente e deixou Yukito só.

Não foi preciso mais do que alguns segundos.

Era como se Yukito nunca tivesse sentido nada.

* * *

Eriol sorria. Olhava para a cena à sua frente e não podia deixar de sorrir. Tinha sido perfeito. Um feitiço tão poderoso, que tinha tudo para dar errado, estava dando perfeitamente certo. Mas ele sabia muito bem que daria, do contrário, jamais teria exposto sua cria a mais um perigo desnecessário.

Yukito estava se saindo muito bem.

A voz de Spi lhe chamou a atenção:

- Mestre Eriol... não acha que o feitiço está dando certo demais?

- Fique tranqüilo. No começo é assim mesmo.

- Tem certeza, mestre Eriol?

- Tenho sim. Não se preocupe. Vai ver como tudo vai dar certo.

- Mas.. o senhor poderia me explicar o motivo desse feitiço? Seus efeitos me parecem um tanto... assustadores...

- Você acha mesmo? - Eriol sorriu para Spinel Sun, interessado.

- Acho sim... me pareceu que Yukito estava sofrendo muito!

- É verdade... - Eriol considerou - mas este é um sofrimento necessário...

- Por que?

- Porque o tempo dele está se esgotando. Preciso passar pra Touya o elo mágico que existia entre mim e Yue. Do contrário... ele acabará desaparecendo completamente deste mundo.

- Como assim?

- Touya deve ceder sua energia a Yukito.

- Disso eu sei.

- O que você não sabe é que para alimentar Yue, Touya terá que ter com ele um certo grau de... intimidade.

- Mais do que eles dois já têm?

- Muito mais. - Eriol deu uma gostosa risada - Touya deve ser o Sol de Yue.

A cara interrogativa que Spinel Sun fez foi até engraçada:

- O quê!

- É isso. Touya deve ser o Sol de Yue. Este Sol é que lhe dará a vida e o calor de que precisa para brilhar com toda a força que possui. Mas, para isso, os dois têm que estar muito próximos. Caso contrário, o calor do Sol-Touya não chegará a fazer a Lua-Yue brilhar como deveria e todo o esforço terá sido em vão.

- É aí que entra o seu feitiço?

- Sim. Ele serve para colocar Yukito na mesma órbita de Touya. Próximos o suficiente um do outro.

- Sinto, mas.. eu não consigo entender tudo isso muito bem.

Eriol sorriu para sua criação e respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Você entenderá logo. Só espero que Yue.. Yukito consiga agüentar firme. Esse feitiço pode ser tão cruel quanto é necessário.

- Nakuru seria capaz de te matar se soubesse de alguma palavra disso.

- Pretendo guardar isto como um segredo. Não queremos aborrecê-la, não é? - Eriol respondeu, divertido.

- Com certeza.

* * *

Yukito não conseguiu espantar aquela sensação desagradável de que estava fazendo uma grande besteira indo para o colégio, e de encontro a Touya. Sim, ele sabia que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele se devia à presença do seu melhor amigo mas simplesmente não pôde deixar de levantar da cama e ir ao seu encontro no colégio.

Era como se todo o seu corpo e sua alma gritassem o tempo todo por Touya.

Yukito passou a mão direita pela cabeça e deu mais uma mordida no enorme sanduíche que estava levando consigo, imaginando que o lanche bem que poderia fazer com que ficasse pequenino, assim como a história de "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Mas a realidade era bem diferente e em poucos minutos de caminhada, lá estava o colégio.

Yukito hesitou por uns momentos. Será que voltaria a sentir todo aquele desejo, aquelas sensações e tremores quando visse seu amigo Touya? Tal pensamento lhe fez dar um passo atrás. Deixaria seu amigo ainda mais preocupado com ele, isso sim.

- Vou voltar pra casa. Não posso me arriscar e permitir que ele volte a me ver naquele estado. - Yukito ponderou.

Mas até quando poderia fugir de Touya e de tudo que estava sentindo por ele?

- Yuki? - foi precisamente a voz dele que o fez se dar conta da realidade. Estava parado diante do portão principal da escola e Touya vinha ao seu encontro correndo - Yuki, você está melhor? Não deveria ter vindo pra cá!

- To-ya, eu... eu... - Yukito tentou controlar os tremores e as sensações, confortado pelo fato delas estarem bem mais fracas do que antes. - estou bem... é sério.

Seu amigo manteve a face carrancuda.

- Yukito... - ele finalmente falou - eu.. nós precisamos conversar... precisamos conversar seriamente.

- Conversar? Conversar sobre o quê? - Yukito perguntou, assustado.

- Sobre isso tudo que está acontecendo com você.

- To-ya... eu já disse que eu estou bem. Tudo bem que nesses últimos dias eu tenho estado com mais sono e fome do que o meu habitual, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja condenado a morte, não é? - ele deu uma risada descontraída.

- Você não está mesmo entendendo, não é? - Touya cortou, quase irritado - é que você...

- Touya! - uma voz quase irritante fez com que os dois se assustassem. Era Nakuru, aluna nova no colégio que, desde a sua entrada não desistia de perseguir Touya por tudo que é canto.

- O que você quer? - o rapaz perguntou, cheio de impaciência.

- Calma! Eu só vim lhe dar um recado. A professora quer falar com você sobre a prova e acho melhor você se apressar porque ela não parecia muito contente.

- Droga... - Touya resmungou - tudo bem. Eu já estou indo. Yuki, você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Tenho sim. - Yukito respondeu, tentando esconder a dor que sentia só de pensar que Touya iria se afastar dele.

- A gente se fala daqui a pouco.

- Ok.

Touya se afastou, deixando Nakuru e Yukito sozinhos. A garota não desperdiçou a oportunidade de provocar o rapaz.

- Você não está com uma cara nada boa hoje, sabia? - ela comentou, com muita crueldade na voz.

- Não é nada. Apenas passei um pouco mal de manhã.

- Ah.. que pena... - ela falou num tom nada convincente - olha que se você continuar assim... não sei não... as coisas pra mim vão ficar ainda mais fáceis.

Yukito arregalou os olhos:

- Do que está falando?

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? Hum... - ela deu uma risada - tudo bem, é melhor pra mim que você continue no mundo dos sonhos, apenas pensando em conservar essa.. amizade que você tanto preza...

- Olha, Nakuru... você...

- Tchauzinho! - Nakuru não esperou que Yukito terminasse a frase e tratou de deixá-lo pra trás.

Yukito não demorou muito tempo se preocupando com o possível significado das palavras da colega de classe. Se conformou com a idéia de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto de uma garota muito ciumenta.

Além disso, as coisas não estavam tão ruins. Pelo menos estava conseguindo se controlar minimamente na frente de Touya.

* * *

- Ele parece bem melhor, não é mesmo?

- É sim. - Eriol respondeu, contente - a primeira parte do feitiço já passou. Digamos que a parte física do elo já está se consolidando.

- Mas isso é mesmo necessário?

- Todo elo mágico é em parte físico e espiritual. Agora que acendemos completamente o desejo físico que Yukito tanto tentava abafar, devemos tentar fazer com que sinta a necessidade de Touya. Como Lua, Yukito tem que estar ciente de que precisa do Sol pra brilhar e que não pode existir sem ele.

- E Touya? Deverá passar pelo mesmo?

- Oh, não... Touya é o Sol. Não depende da Lua. Além disso, Touya aceita o que é.

- Como?

- Ele sabe dos seus sentimentos por Yukito e não pretende abafá-los, ao contrário do que minha tola cria vem fazendo nos últimos tempos.

- Confesso que esta sua revelação me surpreendeu. - Spi considerou - Mais do que isso, acho que o senhor está enganado.

- É mesmo? Por que? - Eriol se voltou para Spi, curioso.

- Se fosse assim, por que Touya até hoje não falou dos seus sentimentos para Yukito?

- É uma pergunta pertinente. - Eriol concordou com a cabeça - Acontece que o irmão de Sakura realmente não sente essa necessidade. Ele e Yukito se completam tão bem que Touya não sente necessidade de alterar as coisas ou mesmo de partir para um relacionamento físico. Como vê, ele é um tanto indiferente quanto a isso. Por isso, Touya se mantém calado.

- Não é um pensamento um tanto utópico? Amar alguém sem desejar?

- É verdade. Mas é o que ele pensa.

- Isso quer dizer que ele se negaria a corresponder os sentimentos de Yukito de forma física?

- Bom, é possível. - Eriol acariciou o queixo - Não me espantaria realmente que Touya até se casasse com outra pessoa.

- O que está me dizendo? - Spinel Sun se assustou - Você quer dizer que eles não vão ficar juntos?

- Não seja tão precipitado. - Eriol sorriu - eu não possuo a resposta para tudo.

- Mas se Touya se casar com outra pessoa... Yukito... eu.. eu... não entendo!

- Se acalme. Pouco importa que o Sol Touya ilumine outros planetas. Yukito e ele sempre estarão ligados e é isso que realmente nos importa.

- O senhor realmente acha isso? - Spi passou um certo ressentimento na voz - realmente não se importa com o desfecho dessa situação?

- Você está muito nervoso, meu amigo. - Eriol respondeu, divertido.

- Confesso que não estou entendendo muita coisa.

- Eu só estava lhe falando das possibilidades. Eu considero muito pequena a chance desses dois ficarem juntos, mas não disse que é impossível...

- Mas... mas eu pensei que já estivesse certo que eles estariam ligados pra sempre.

- E está. Pode acreditar. Yukito está destinado a estar preso a Touya. Mas Touya é o Sol e não precisa ficar preso a ninguém.

- Isso é cruel.

- Assim é a vida.

* * *

- Hoje não tenho que trabalhar. - Touya falou para Yukito - Acho que vou aproveitar o tempo livre para adiantar os estudos.

- É uma boa idéia, To-ya. - Yukito concordou, sorridente.

- Você não quer ir lá pra casa? A gente pode estudar juntos. - Touya perguntou no momento em que os caminhos dos dois teriam que se separar.

Yukito pensou em dizer não. Estava com tanto sono que sabia bem que não renderia nada nos estudos. Pior do que isso,acabaria atrapalhando e preocupando Touya com seus bocejos constantes.

Mas quando abriu a boca para dizer que não poderia ir com ele...

- Claro! Eu vou com você sim. - foi o que ele próprio se ouviu dizer.

Não teve coragem para se afastar do amigo.

É que sentiu uma dor tão grande no peito só de pensar no número de horas sem vê-lo que simplesmente não teve como não aceitar o convite e, assim, ficar um pouco mais ao seu lado.

Mas desde quando sentia aquela necessidade de Touya? Tudo bem que Yukito se sentia muito feliz quando estava por perto, afinal, era a pessoa mais importante para ele, mas não a ponto de sofrer tanto com a simples idéia de vê-lo distante.

Yukito balançou a cabeça. Estava se tornando um escravo dos seus sentimentos.

Por quanto tempo conseguiria mantê-los aprisionados?

* * *

- Yukito está lá em cima? - Sakura perguntou, já se encaminhando para as escadas.

- Não o perturbe. Ele está dormindo. - Touya respondeu enquanto cortava um enorme repolho.

- Dormindo?

- Isso mesmo. Ele teve sono enquanto a gente estava estudando e dormiu.

- Hum... - Sakura não disse nada, mas Touya percebeu que a irmã estava preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. Yukito me disse que teve pesadelos essa noite e por isso não dormiu muito bem. - Touya repassou a pobre justificativa de Yukito.

- Pesadelos?

- É.. ele deve ter comido demais antes de dormir e acabou tendo pesadelos. É isso.

- Ah... - Sakura sorriu - nesse caso, é melhor deixar ele descansar um pouquinho.

- É verdade.

- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa bem gostosa pro Yukito comer.

- Só assim mesmo pra você ajudar, não é mesmo, monstrenga?

- Não me chama de mostrenga! - ela protestou.

- Corta logo isso aqui, mostrenga! - Touya passou a faca pra irmã - Eu vou lá em cima ver se o Yuki já acordou.

- Hunf! - ela resmungou enquanto dava conta do repolho.

Touya subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no seu quarto. Yukito estava dormindo pesadamente. Touya sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e suspirou. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu o corpo do amigo estava ficando embaçado e que logo depois seu peito ficou transparente por alguns momentos.

- Yuki! Yuki! - Touya o sacudiu, assustado.

Mas ele não acordava.

- Acorda! - Touya chamou, insistente, ao ver que o corpo inteiro de Yukito estava ficando borrado. - Por favor, acorda, Yukito!

- Ah? To-ya? O que foi?

Touya até parou de respirar. Ele estava bem. As manchas tinham desaparecido.

- Yuki?

- Eu dormi de novo, não é mesmo? Enquanto a gente estava estudando... - Yukito se lembrou, um pouco desconcertado com a expressão do amigo - Me desculpe, eu não queria te atrapalhar. Você tem tão pouco tempo livre para estudar e eu ainda te atrapalho e te dou preocupações.

- Yuki, não é nada disso. Deixa de ser bobo! - Touya deu uma palmada irritada na mão do amigo e então falou - Venha, lave esse rosto e trate de descer! Eu e Sakura já estamos terminando de preparar o jantar.

- Verdade? - Yukito pareceu muito mais animado - Huum... que bom! Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Touya levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto depois de dizer:

- Você sabe onde é o banheiro.

* * *

- Estava uma delícia! - Yukito elogiou, afastando o prato de si - Muito obrigado!

- Ah, não foi nada, Yukito. - Sakura sorriu para ele enquanto servia a sobremesa.

- Hum... flan de chocolate! Hum...

- Foi o papai que fez. - Touya explicou enquanto pegava o seu.

- Seu pai faz uns doces maravilhosos, Touya! - Yukito falou, animadíssimo e provou a sobremesa - Hum... tá muito gostoso!

- Yuki, quando você acabar eu vou te levar pra casa.

Yukito olhou pro amigo, surpreso:

- Me levar pra casa? Não é preciso. Eu prometo que estou muito bem. Posso ir sozinho.

- Eu tenho que ir pro trabalho de qualquer jeito. Vamos embora. - Touya se levantou, muito impaciente.

- Sendo assim. Tudo bem... - Yukito terminou de comer seu doce rapidamente e se levantou. - Eu vou com você. Sakura-Chan, muito obrigado. A gente se vê.

- Não foi nada, Yukito! - ela respondeu, corando.

- Vamos To-ya?

- Vamos sim. tchau monstrenga!

- GRRRR!

- Não implica assim com a sua irmã, To-ya!

- Hunf!

* * *

- Tá entregue.

- Muito obrigado, To-ya! Bom trabalho. - Yukito deu um de seus costumeiros sorrisos.

- Yuki... eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- É...é que...

- Pode dizer, To-ya.

- É que hoje, quando você estava dormindo. Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha.

- É mesmo? - Yukito pareceu se preocupar - algo estranho? E o que foi?

Touya olhou para Yukito, muito sério. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não achou as palavras. Ao invés disso, apenas o puxou para si e o abraçou.

- To-ya! - ele se assustou quando se viu preso nos braços do amigo. - O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada... - ele o apertou com ainda mais força.

Touya fechou os olhos, prometendo a si mesmo que jamais permitiria que Yukito desaparecesse, enquanto lhe apertava com tanta força nos braços que sentiu seus ossos estalarem. Mesmo assim, Yukito não se queixava, apenas se deixava ficar preso aos braços do amigo. Ficaram alguns momentos assim, imóveis, abraçados, um dando força ao outro até que Touya se afastou e disse:

- A gente se vê amanhã na escola, certo?

Yukito deu o primeiro sorriso realmente sincero em muitos dias.

- Sim! Boa noite, To-ya.

- Boa noite.

Touya acenou e se foi, deixando Yukito parado na porta de casa, ainda com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sentia sono, nem fome. Somente uma felicidade tão grande que aquecia seu coração.

* * *

- Muito interessante! - Eriol comentou.

- O que está pensando, mestre Eriol? - Spi perguntou, curioso.

- Estava pensando na verdade de uma frase que lhe disse faz pouco tempo.

- Que frase?

- Eu não tenho mesmo... todas as respostas. - Eriol levantou o báculo e falou - O elo está desfeito!

- O que está fazendo?

- Minha magia não é mais necessária...

- N... não entendo... - Spi parecia assombrado.

Eriol sorriu:

- Hoje eu vou fazer o jantar.

FIM


End file.
